


Christmas Love in the BlindSpot Fandom

by carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1



Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Beginning love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The length of some of these mostly REPATA and JELLER fics  will vary, but I/wesuspect that between 100-250 words will be the norm.
Relationships: Avery Drabkin/Kel Babatunde, Ejid Babatunde/Abraham Babatunde
Series: 2019-2020 BlindSpot Christmas/Love Sort Of Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568581
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [mariann_tx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [carolconners_1973](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolconners_1973/gifts), [beybakker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beybakker/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).



> Gracias to the incredible lila_luscious1, who allowed me to use her  
> character KEL BABATUNDE, in this fic. I kept his African/German  
> heritage the same, though I changed the parent's names. Kel is  
> still a HS soccer (fútbol).

['BABATUNDE AT THE TOP OF THE PITCH...RETURNS TO SANTOS...SLIDING TRY BY CRISTOFF, BUT SANTOS  
COMES AWAY WITH IT...BEAUTIFUL PASS TO BABATUNDE FLASHING THROUGH THE MIDDLE, HE FIRES-  
GOOOOAL!...WONDEROUS STRIKE BY KEL BABATUNDE !! He's past you in a blink and setting the goaltender  
up for failure before opposing defenders can arrive! Once again: the game-winner by KEL BABATUNDE with  
seconds on the game-clock!'].

Avery is giddy with delight, as are Kel's parents. They laugh as the beautiful brunette calls 'MY MAN' and NUMMER ZEHN!  
(NUMBER 10! in German) to any who will listen. She leans over the guardrail as Kel sprints to the sideline and hops onto  
wall, clinging on so that she can bestow a congratulatory kiss upon the conquering hero. He also taps fists with his Father,  
and allows his Mother to kiss his sweaty forehead and cheeks before he drops back to the ground and waves, calling that  
he'll meet them in the parking in half an hour, after he shower and changes.

"You two are getting close", Mrs. Ejid Babatunde remarks, as the trio wait their turn to descend the stairs. Avery turns, and looks  
both both of Kel's parents in the eye: 'I love him", she states simply.

"I suspect that he feels the same about you," smiles Abraham Babatunde.

When Kel joins them in front of his parents Mercedes SUV, Mrs. Babatunde tells him, "Take this beautiful girl home with you, mienen  
wundervollen Sohn (my Wonderful Son). The tree is being delivered in two hours, and Babatunde and I are going to the shops, to look  
for gifts...Oh!-is that alright, Avery? Your parents won't mind?

"As long as I call them, they won't mind, Mrs B."

She kisses them both, on each cheek ,along with a hug. "Drive carefully, YOU, Kel...and no funny business, eh? Respect my future Daughter."

Avery blushes prettily, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole (she and Kel are already sexually active)...

"Selbstverständlich, Ma". (of course, Ma.)


	2. 'I Told Your Parents That I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst...just a LITTLE...
> 
> (More Avery and Kel)

[Who knew that Avery Drabkin makes a mean cup of cocoa?]

They are both almost finished with their second cup each when Avery blurts :I told your Parents that I love you. Because...  
I do."

"I feel the same," Kel replies, with a smile. Their loving kiss is interrupted by the arrival of the tree deliverers. Avery's amazed by the  
height and girth of the mammoth pine (10ft by 6 ft); Kel is quite used to his parent's penchant for large Yuletide trees (he's the lone  
survivor of triplets, and Ejid believes that the hundreds of lights adorning the tree guide her baby angels home. They erect it as soon  
as possible after Thanksgiving, and don't have it taken down and removed until the last week in January.

Fighting back her sadness, she sits watching the workmen, holding onto him (TIGHTLY). "You miss them? Your Brothers?"

"All the time. Mostly around this time of year."

After the tree is erected and their many lights connected, Kel tips the deliverymen, and once they leave, he and Avery sit before the fire,  
lost in their own thoughts. He leans into her, and his his big shoulders start to quiver. "You're fine, my heart, Avery whispers, You're OK,  
GRIEVE, Love...let it out..."

When he's dozing, Avery taexts Jane and Kurt to advise them that she's staying in The Babatunde's guest room, due to the late hour, as  
approved by Kel's Mom and Dad, once they arrive.

👼🏽👼🏽


	3. WE HAVE IT ALL

Carefully placing the last bit of tinsel on the tree, Jane steps back to critique her handiwork. Absently, she asks her husband "What  
time did you say to expect Sarah and Sawyer?"

"I'll double check: as I recall, she mentioned 1600hrs."

"OK...now be honest: how does it look?

"A-#1"

The screech of an unhappy baby warbles down the short hallway: "Yaaaaaaaaaa!"

'I'll get him", volunteers Kurt. He comes back down the hall, cooing to his infant Son ( _Kurt Weller-cooing?_ )

"All right...you're OK, Bud", he tells his son, Romen Kurt Weller, cradling him to his chest. He informs Jane that little Romen has a wet diaper, and  
she brings powder, a small blanket, and the diaper to the changing station set-up in one corner of the kitchen. "Goeie Middag, Pa" (good afternoon)  
Jane says softly to her first-born, and he raises his little arms, seeking to touch her face; she lowers her head until he can, while Kurt handles the  
changing duties.

Jane beams happily at Father and Son. _We really have it all_ ., she thinks to herself.


End file.
